Black Magic Woman
by Fellgrave
Summary: Annette wasn't the most maternal of mothers, some might even say she could be a real witch. Is it any surprise that Taylor took after her mother in more than just looks? AU/Fusion.
1. Arc 1 Start

"So upset you're going to cry yourself to sleep for a straight week?" Emma asked and I froze. Tears started to well up in my eyes, but I blinked them back as I heard my mother's voice speak up.

 _Don't cry. You know how much I dislike crybabies._

The hair on the back of my stood up and forced myself to turn and walk away, pushing my way through the crowd while trying my hardest to ignore the catcalls and insults being hurled my way. I'd shed my last tears at my mother's funeral, and I wasn't going to give Emma the satisfaction of having broken a promise I made to my mother.

I was so focused on moving forwards that I didn't even notice someone was in my way until I practically had run into them. I paused and looked up, right into Sophia's eyes. She was grinning like the cat that had gotten the canary, and I hated it. I took a step to the side and began to walk past Sophia, only for her to stick out her leg in an attempt to trip me.

In retrospect, if I hadn't just suffered the most cutting attack from my former friend, I probably wouldn't have done what I did next.

Time seemed almost to slow as my eyes narrowed behind my glasses. Snarling lowly, I kicked at her shin while my hand snapped out and grabbed Sophia by the back of her neck. Caught off guard and knocked off balance by my sudden attack, I used the momentum from my kick as I pulled Sophia downward. As she began to fall I let go and continued on my way, looking to everyone else as if nothing had happened, until Sophia's face smashed into the floor.

I'm already a couple meters away before I hear the first sounds out of the stunned crowd, and I'm not surprised at all that it's the sound of Sophia cursing up a storm. I know I'm going to catch a whole bunch of flak for what I just did, but damn if it didn't put a smile on my face.

I stop just outside the front door and turn my head to stare up at the sun. Frowning, I grab the chain around my neck and pull my pocket watch out of my shirt. It's an old ornate Lépine model decorated with a crescent moon that wraps around the clock face, easily filling the palm of my hand. It's beautiful, and it's the last gift my mother gave me. I never let it out of my sight, and I know it drives my dad a little bit crazy sometimes with the way I refuse to take it off, but Mom had made me swear to always keep it close. I give my head a shake and look at the time. Huh. Barely past noon and I'm already done with school.

I couldn't go home, not unless I wanted to have a very uncomfortable session of questions and answers with my dad, so that left me with... well, it left me with most of the city to kill time looking around. I quickly put the watch away, smiling as I feel it settle comfortably between my breasts. Oddly enough, it never seemed to bother me when I was running.

Shouldering my bag, my smile grows a little wider as a butterfly wings it's way over to me. I hold a hand out for it to land on, before I move it over to my hair as I begin walking down the street. I don't look back when I hear Mr. Gladly call out my name. I know it's probably going to come back and bite me in the butt later, but right now, I just couldn't summon up a damn to give, not after what he did. Well, more what he didn't do. He could have stopped things well before Emma or Sophia stepped in, but he hadn't. He didn't deserve my attention.

So, you know, just another day in Paradise. I push all thoughts of Emma and Sophia and school out of my mind as I try to think of where I want to get lunch. The few people I pass on the sidewalk give me the occasional strange look, probably wondering why such a normal teenager is out of school so early, but I don't pay them any mind, unless they decide to stop me and ask about it, I wasn't inclined to care very much.

There were a couple that took a look at me and subconsciously shied away, and maybe one or two flinched without really understanding why when I pulled a lollipop out of my bag - strawberry, my favorite flavor - and popped it into my mouth. Somewhere in the back of my mind I noticed the reactions and wondered at them.I couldn't really blame them. They were the few who had seen me running at night and knew what I was capable of, even if they didn't realize just who they were looking at. I laughed a little at how confused some of them looked when they realized they had reacted to an innocent teenager. Really, I was perfectly, completely normal.

Out of the corner of eye I'd catch an occasional glimpse of my shadow on the walk or in a reflection, and I could have sworn that it seemed a bit too tall or oddly shaped, but when I looked at it straight on it looked utterly normal. I guess it wasn't that strange really. My mother's shadow pretty much had a life of its own, why should mine be any different?

xxxxx

Black Magic Woman.

A Worm/Bayonetta Story.

xxxxx

Uploading here because FFnet needs more Worm stories where the writer actually gives a damn about the subject matter. You know who I'm talking about.


	2. 1 point 2

Downtown was busy during the day, and since I didn't want to run into my dad, that meant I had to brave the crowds. For the most part it wasn't too bad, except whenever things bunched up waiting for the light to change so people could cross the street.

It was tempting to go window shopping, but given my family's limited funds, it would only depress me, although there were a few shops that had caught my eye... Back temptation, back I say!

I give my head a shake and move off to the side, out of the path of the crowd. I'd ended missing lunch at school, so I decided to look around and figure out where I wanted to eat. I'd walked down a block or so, skipping the bland cafés and pricier restaurants, when I passed by an alleyway a flicker of purple light caught my eye.

Backing up, I pause at the entrance to the alley. Part way down I see a glowing neon sign shaped like a cavorting devil holding a pair of pistols attached to the wall next to a door set into the wall of the alley.

I'm not sure what it is, but I feel a strange pull towards the door. Mom always told me to trust my instincts, and barring Emma's betrayal, they hadn't failed me yet. As I walk down the alley a little black cat pops out from behind a couple of boxes and calmly parks itself right in front of me.

I smile as I crouch down to scratch it behind the ear. The cat bends its neck and rubs its head against my hand as it starts purring softly. I chuckle to myself softly as I straighten up and toss the stick from my lollipop into a nearby trash can. The cat mews disappointedly at me before hopping to its feet and running off.

I watch it go until it turns the corner before walking over to the door and opening it. I can barely see anything with how dark it is, but when I step inside I just stop and stare.

The inside is... wow. The cavernous room I walked into is like an artist's fever dream, complete with grand arches and a ceiling covered in arcane symbols, all done in shades of purple and silver. It's surprisingly nice, and can't help but feel a little embarrassed with how I'm gawking at the sights.

There's no one at the bar when I sit down, and an old gramophone is playing classical music off to the side. Bach, I think. At least it sounds like one of the Bach pieces my Mom used to listen to, although really it could have been anyone for all I knew. Just as I set my bag down on the floor next to me, the bartender, I presumed, emerged from a side door.

For a moment we just stared at each other. I think he may have been surprised to find himself with a teenager, which I still looked despite my height, as a customer. I was caught off guard by the fact that he was black. Downtown was firmly in the Empire 88's control, and there was no way I could see them letting a black man run his own business without taking action.

Although... he certainly looked like he could handle himself in a fight pretty well. He was a big guy, and even though he didn't have majorly big muscles, he had an air of danger to him that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I meet his eyes just as they finished their own study of me, and I blink in surprise.

He simply raises an eyebrow and walks behind the bar, grabbing a glass from underneath the counter before turning to me.

"What are ya having?"

I scan the labels of the bottles on the shelves behind him and shrug. "Uh, what do you have that's not alcoholic?"

"Juices. A couple pops. I could make you a mixed drink if you want."

Well that was helpful. "A mixed drink sounds nice. Something with strawberry in it," I add after a second of thought. I still had the taste on my tongue from my lollipop, and I didn't want it to mess up anything he made. He gives me another raised eyebrow before turning and grabbing a few bottles at random, or so it seemed to me.

A few seconds later he places a small martini glass on the counter and pushes it towards me with an expectant look. I eye it carefully before glancing up at the bartender as I tentatively lift it up and bring it up to my lips.

I take a sip and the cool liquid tastes surprisingly pleasant on my tongue. It's kind of fruity, like a mix of berries and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on. My thoughts must have showed on my face because the bartender starts chuckling.

"Glad you liked it. House Special. I call it the Mysterious Destiny. You know, you're the second person to like it right off the bat. I wonder..."

For a moment he stares off into the space just over my shoulder, and I firmly squash the urge to twist myself around and see what he was looking at. I take another sip and roll the drink over my tongue as I savor the taste. A few seconds later the bartender blinks and gives his head a subtle shake.

"Right. Sorry, for a second you reminded me of an annoying old customer of mine. If you're gonna stick around, I'll throw on a new track."

Smiling behind my glass I give him a nod and take another sip. I heard the door open and turned to see a rather large man, more barrel shaped compared to the bartender, walk in. His eyebrows rose up behind his sunglasses as he caught sight of me.

"A new face? Who's this lovely little lady Rodin?"

I frown as I feel his eyes tracing up and down my body. "I'm fifteen you perv."

"And I'm happily married with children. Don't mean I can't appreciate ya looks, does it?"

My hand starts to twitch and I think the bartender catches the movement, as the next thing I know he's leaning over the bar and tossing a bottle of wine towards the newcomer. The rotund man grabs it with a grin and pulls up a seat at one of the empty tables.

"Watch your mouth Enzo, I told you I don't want you starting trouble with my customers, got it?"

"Yeah yeah, I got it," he says dismissively as he sets the wine bottle on the table and pulls out a cigar from inside his jacket. "Still, I have to wonder what a pretty little thing like her is doin' in a place like this."

"Trying to relax after a really bad morning. Any other questions?" I shoot back sharply. My words slide off him like water as he lights his cigar and starts smoking.

"Just surprised is all. The Gates of Hell ain't the place your crowd usually hang out at."

"And you'd know that how?"

"Hey, I have a couple of brats of my own, ya know? I've picked them up from all kinds of dives and clubs, and none of them have been like here, alright?"

I roll my eyes and make some vaguely assenting sound. It seems to amuse the bartender, Rodin going by Enzo's words, and he turns his head slightly in one direction then the other before leaning closer to me, as if he was looking for someone who might overhear us.

"Listen kid, he might be a crude waste of space, but Enzo's got a point. I don't know how you found this place, but I got my suspicions. You ever need a hand, just use that card and I'll see what I can do for you."

I set my empty glass back down on the counter and grab the card. Rodin turns and opens up the drawer underneath the wall of bottles to reveal a stack of records. I turn around and give Enzo a brief glance. He's most of the way through his bottle, but every so often his eyes move over in my direction. I look back at the drink on the counter when an idea comes to me.

It's petty. It's cruel. It's something my mother would have done.

That last point sold it for me. I peer briefly over the bar and make sure Rodin is still paging through his records. A wicked smile sneaks across my face and I hop off the stool as quietly as I can. I grab my bag off the floor and stuff Rodin's card into my pocket as I sneak past Enzo and over to the door.

I'm just out of sight of the bar and barely have the open when I hear Rodin's voice as he notices my disappearing act.

"Oh for- not another one of them!" I raise my brow slightly in curiosity, but Rodin's ire has turned onto the bar's sole other patron. "Enzo! What did I tell you about letting people walk without paying?"

"Uh, not to?"

"Not to... Not to, he says. Well her shit's going on your tab. And you'd better pay up soon, you hear me?"

The whimper Enzo makes almost makes me close the door and go back, but I simply walk out and let the door close behind me as my ears are bombarded by the sounds of the city. I suppose I should feel a bit guilty, but I simply grin as I leave the alley behind. I may have caused trouble, but I was more interested in the sale I saw at the shop the next block over.

After all, I am my mother's daughter.


	3. 1 point 3

Looking at clothes I couldn't afford had kept me busy for a while, but I couldn't spend all day doing it like some girls my age. I ended up wandering through Downtown while trying to think of some way to explain why I had left school so early to my dad. He'd taken being unable to do anything about my bullying bad enough, I didn't want to make him think that it was so bad I couldn't attend school when there wasn't a thing either of us could do to change it. It was still early enough that most of the streets were rather empty, although there was an unusual lack of cars on the road, that I passed off the group of people gathered outside the Bay Central Bank as being part of some event.

I moved around the outer edges of the crowd and went to head down the street without much thought.I passed a small crowd of people standing off to the side of the Bay Central Bank without much thought. I paused as I caught sight of another group at the other corner of the bank, all of whom had nervous or frightened expressions.

Distracted as I was with my musings on school and how I was going to explain the afternoon's absence to my dad, I hadn't payed nearly as much attention to my surroundings as I should have. By the time I realized that something was going on, I had already come to stop right in front of the Bank's main entrance. A split second later a trio of men in suits burst out of the bank. just as a big van with blacked out windows slid to a screeching halt next to me. their faces obscured with latex masks of the Triumvirate, and each carrying guns and large duffle bags slung over their shoulders.

Yeah, silly little me, I run from my bullies and wind up right in the middle of bank robbery.

In retrospect, although screaming in a combination of shock and honest fear might have been a natural and common response for anyone in such a situation, if I had kept my mouth shut and ran for it I probably wouldn't have caught the thieves notice and my life would have been magnitudes easier.

The one in front, Alexandria of course, grabbed me roughly by the shoulder as he passed me by and dragged me along with them, the feeling of a barrel pressed against the bottom of my chin an obvious indicator of what they wanted from me. I could hear sirens in the distance, but they were too far away to do me any good. There was a loud blast and the van rocked on its wheels as the pain disintegrated and metal cratered. My kidnapper whirled around, jabbing his gun against my chin, blonde haired mountain came out of the bank with a massive shotgun in his hands. He paused for a moment on seeing me, but gave the smallest of shrugs and began to raise the shotgun instead of stopping. The gun came away from my chin and I screamed again as the blonde's head was rocked back and the glass behind him painted with red. I was still screaming as my captor tossed me roughly into the van before getting in himself.

I was dumped next to an overweight man with thick glasses and short brown hair, who didn't look up as the door slammed closed and the van shot into motion. His eyes stayed glued to the screen of the laptop in front of him, the computer connected to a tangle of cords that disappeared into the mess of bags and crates on the floor. The last of the masked thieves, the tallest of the three and solidly built, grabbed a spot on a crate next to me. He peeled his Legend mask just past his mouth as he reached into a crate and grabbed a beer.

My eyes kept flicking from kidnapper to kidnapper in a cold, and a somewhat oxymoronic, calm sense of panic. A part of me was screaming and railing away, but it had been pushed off to side for the rest of me to figure out how the hell I was going to get out of this unscathed. And where was that damned whispering coming from?

"We got company," the robber in the passenger seat announced calmly as he stared pointedly at his side mirror.

The thin one grunted and leaned towards the back windows. " 'S just that Tinker brat. Bruno, take care of him. Non lethally."

The last masked man grunted sourly as he popped open the latches of one of the cases before lifting the lid and removing a what looked to be a bizarre hybrid of a rocket launcher and a weighted net. The thief opened the van's back doors and knelt down on the floor as he settled the net launcher on his shoulder and sighted his target.

He pulled the trigger and there was a whoosh of air and a smell of burning plastic as the projectile ripped its way through the air. I could see Kid Win, he was the only young Tinker I knew of and his hoverboard was unique, through the open doors as he suddenly swerved to avoid the surprise middle, only for the net to open up and wrap around the rear of his board. He had begun to spin and falter in his flight as the weight of the net dragged him down, but I didn't see what happened to him after Bruno closed the door. He was chuckling softly as he returned the launcher to its case and closed the latches again.

"Heh, perfect shot. Hey Glasses, we got any more trouble heading our way?"

The man at the computer turned and raised an eyebrow and the man next to me, evidently the one in charge, sighed. He leaned forwards and addressed the man with the glasses. "Hawke?"

"Streets are all on lockdown, except our exit route, and the Protectorate have been delivered multiple reports of Lung getting into a rumble with the Merchants on their territories' border. Once we get past the city limits, we're clear."

"Good. And our former comrades?"

Hawke typed a command into his computer and gave the screen a quick glance. "Tied up with several fires in various Medhall buildings."

"Wonderful," the leader said with a smile as he rested his head against the side of the van.

Bruno grunted and shifted around so that he was fully facing me, and I tensed up slightly. "Hey Ellis, Boss," he corrected quickly at his boss' glare, "what are gonna do about her?"

"Not sure yet. Hawke?"

"Taylor Hebert," Hawke stated and I jumped off of the crate. Bruno glared at me until I shrunk back down into my seat while Hawke continued on unmindful of the interruption.

"Age fifteen. Grades fair bit below average. A look at long term records indicates a sudden and abrupt decline. Not listed as anyone's friend on any of the main social networking sites." I made a soft sound of protest at the invasion of my privacy, but another glare from Bruno shut me up. "No major online presence beyond a single account on the PHO forums. Father sole guardian. Mother died several years ago in a car accident. Forensics notes suspicious circumstances revolving around the accident but the case was closed after no worthwhile lead emerged."

That actually surprised me and I gave Hawke a curious look. I had listened in on the police chief's meetings with my dad after the accident, Mr. Dubois was an old friend of my dad's, and he hadn't mentioned there being anything suspicious. Although, it was a couple years ago, but... No I could ask that later once I wasn't being kidnapped.

Bruno grunted and gave me a look. "Hey Boss, she look Jewish to you?"

"Close enough, why?"

"Well, the Empire's already on the hook for the bank, so why not carve their little swastikas into her and dump the body? Consider it payback for not letting me ice that little snot with the hoverboard." Bruno grinned and flexed his fingers, his knuckles popping loudly.

I turned to Ellis with a pleading look, but I could see him staring at me consideringly.

I was going to die then. Tossed aside like so much trash, and the only one who'd even care would be my father. I knew I shouldn't have been so calm, so resigned to it. It was all just so surreal though. Then again, maybe I wasn't so calm, as I felt myself begin to rail against the injustice, the small flame of anger that followed me every day through school growing larger and larger. It wasn't fair, nothing in my life was. I'd lost my mother, my best friend, my chances at getting into a good college or university after school, and now I was about to lose my life to a few arrogant pieces of trash who didn't even really know who I was.

I saw Bruno begin to move, using his arms to pushing himself up from his seat, only for the world to dim and freeze; except it wasn't frozen as I could see Bruno still moving ridiculously slowly, like he was pushing his way through molasses instead of air. It was then that I heard it, the same voice I thought I had only imagined once before.

Why am I not surprised. Like mother like daughter I suppose. Always getting into trouble. Hello again little one.

The voice echoed from the air all around me, a multitude that sounded almost amused at my predicament with an undercurrent of concern hidden so well I was almost sure I was imagining it. Part of me wanted to ask what she meant about my mother, but I had no idea how long whoever it was could keep things slowed down.

"You were the one that helped me out of the locker, right? Can you help me get out of here?"

I am bound by Laws that were ancient when mankind had yet to be granted Prometheus' gift. Acting in such a manner is beyond even my power.

I gave Bruno a quick glance. Good, he'd only just let go of the box he'd been sitting on.

"But you helped before right?" I asked, confused.

There are some compacts that are greater than any Law, and I invoked one in order to aid you the last time. In exchange I came away the lesser for it.

I felt my eyes widen and licked my lips almost unconsciously. "Why would you do that for me?"

Ah, you are mistaken young one. The loss was acceptable and my power will return in time, but saving you was merely part of the debt I owe your family.

"What kind of debt?" I asked nervously.

One of which I dare not share lest one of my foes be listening to us. Even my own sister would rush to take advantage of us at this moment should she discover what I am doing. So I can only advise and offer my knowledge to you.

"But you slowed everything down didn't you?"

Her laughter, loud, light and warm, was not the answer I expected for my question. No little one. That is no doing of mine. It is as it ever was a part of your cursed heritage. Oh young Umbra Witch.

I opened my mouth to ask a question before I fell to the ground, a spike of blinding agony driving its way through my brain. Fragments of pages, of my mother's whispered words of histories and fairy tales, of other things that I'd long forgotten flashed before my mind's eye. By the end of it I was panting, one last memory lingering, my mother smiling as she handed me my necklace.

Suffocated as I was by the crushing silence, the sound of the red gem on my necklace shattering was louder than a firecracker to my ears. For the first time in ages I felt a sense of calm and clarity.

I licked my lips as I drew on the words my mother had warned me never to say, though I couldn't have if I had wanted to with them forgotten, unless I was in mortal danger. If there was any time for them, this was it.

"As a Daughter of the First Witch I call upon the Compact of Lilith." I tried to avoid shuddering as I feel the air inside the van become electrified. "I beseech the spirits of darkness that dwell within Pandaemonium, grant me your power."

This spirit of Pandaemonium answers the ancient call. All of the warmth was gone from the voice, the demon's voice, as she answered me. As set down by the Compact, I offer the Daughter of the First Witch my power, my wisdom, and my knowledge.

There was a pause and then the demon spoke again, this time the concern in her voice clear, although mystifying to me.

This gift comes with a most terrible price. If you accept, you shall forever be barred from the Fields of Elysium and the Halls of Valhalla. The Gates of Paradise will shut for you forever more and your eternal soul shall never know peace.

I looked at Bruno, most of the way through his first step towards me; Hawke, still poring over his computer; the two silent thieves in the front seats, uncaring of my fate; and the leader, his hand hovering over his gun. I looked at them and I closed my eyes as I made my choice. I only hoped that it was worth it.

"I don't care what the cost is. Whatever it is I'll pay it."

Very well then my child. Knowledge and power shall be yours, you need only say the magic words .

My eyes snapped open and darted about wildly in shock.

Because you already know them, my dear child. I'd hurry by the way, time is almost up.

I tried to calm myself, closing my eyes as I drew up as many of my of once forgotten memories as possible, searching for the words I needed. In a dream of butterfly wings and starlight kisses I find them.

"Lonsaniis..." I start, only to get jolted out of my trance by a large hand clamping down on my shoulder and lifting me into the air.

"Did you say something bitch?" Bruno's breath is hot and rotten on my face, and I have to blink my eyes clear as they start to water. I'm so close, there's no stopping anymore.

" _Lonsaniis, coronzon_ ," I grin widely as I finish the contract. " **AMIKETH**!

I felt something inside me snap and then a feeling of energy rushed through my body, greater than any sugar high. I took that energy and instinctively gave it form, pouring it out of my body, like electricity completing a circuit. I feel an arctic breeze against my back and hear the sound of quiet screams in my ear.

"What the fuck!" The driver shouted as the van suddenly swerved to the side. Bruno reflexively lets go and I tumble to the ground.

He and I look over together, just in time to catch a glimpse of the giant fist that had appeared out of nowhere and passed to the side of the van. I'm still grinning as I feel a second burst of energy flow through my body and out through my hair, of all places. What little of my physics class I could remember at that moment had me lifting my arms to cover my head and bracing myself as best I could. I close my eyes just as a second portal opened directly in front of the van.

This was going to hurt.


	4. 1 point 4

Pain.

Blinding. Deafening. Numbing. Overwhelming.

Pain.

Every part of my body ached, but my mind was overjoyed. After all, didn't one of Dad's friends say that pain was a way of life telling you that you were alive?

Okay, ow, humour is not exactly the best thing at the moment.

I tried to open my eyes, only to close them with a wince as the sun betrayed me and stabbed my head with daggers of pain. I waited a moment before gradually cracking them open as they adjusted to the light.

The van had taken the worst of the damage, the fist having slammed right into the engine block, and had landed on its roof. The driver and the robber in the passenger seat were both dead, going by the puddle of blood that had started to ooze out from under the crumpled tangle of metal that had been the front of the van. The back had been tossed around and I was certain that I'd picked up a stellar combination of bruises across my body to go along with the mental trauma of the day and the damn contract I'd signed. No forgetting that anytime soon.

Fortunately for me the side door had popped off on impact. Unfortunately though, several of the crates had ended up on top of me. I started to wiggle as much as I could and slowly began to extricate myself from the mess. It was slow progress, as the crates had wedged themselves in a way that made them almost unyielding.

I froze as a crate clattered to the ground and landed in front of my nose. It wasn't one of the ones that had me pinned, I could still feel all of their weight on my back, which meant that someone other than me had made it through the crash.

"Motherfucker!" Another crate fell down and I saw Ellis pushing several more off himself out of the corner of my eye. I held as still as I possibly could and closed my eyes as he stiffly walked past me and out of the wreckage. His clothing looked stiff and something must have spilled all over him during the crash. I licked my lips and tried to think of something, anything to keep him from checking if I was alive.

Something pulled on my hair and I cracked my eyes open. In the air above the building across from me I saw a light appear, growing until it became a gaping hole in the world, a window that offered me a momentary glimpse of something indescribable. Only for a moment, a shadow moving across it before obscuring the other side entirely. I felt my a sudden fatigue in my limbs as the shadow pushed itself through the opening and out into our world.

Pale skin wrapped tight in a shifting black dress that hugged curves I could only dream of and If her method of arrival hadn't been enough of a clue, the pair of gossamer wings stretching from her back and the butterfly motif headpiece that covered face were obvious indicators that she was sure as hell not human. The fact that she was at least three or four metres tall was a fucking big clue too.

The demoness swung her legs over the side of the roof and languidly struck a pose that didn't put any pressure on her wings. She laughed as she watched Ellis catch sight of her and trip onto his but as he stumbled backwards.

"Ah hell in a fucking handbasket..." he swore as he got back to his feet. He turned back to the van and I flinched as his eyes passed over me. For a moment I thought he might have noticed, but he continued sweeping the wreckage without pause, settling on something behind me.

"Hawke! We got ourselves a big fucking cape problem! If you're alive in there, I want our ace out of the hole and in the air now! " There was groan and a stream of muttered curses off to my side, Ellis' lips curled up into a grim smile before he turned to face the monster I'd summoned.

I could see him wincing in pain as he forced himself to his feet and out of the wreckage. He was spitting mad, oh no wait, that was actually just some blood, and I felt the air around me turn cold as frost began to build on the ground and scattered pieces of broken glass. He clenched his hands into fists as he stared up at the demoness.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you're screwing with, but you picked the wrong damn people to mess with. The Iceman Cometh, and he's pissed as fuck."

The woman-shaped demon laughed at his words, only to cut off abruptly as a spear of ice suddenly erupted out of her chest. I winced and my vision blurred further, but even through the new pain I could feel the demoness, and I knew exactly the way Madama Butterfly hungered.

Almost distractedly she snapped off the frozen spear and removed it from her body. She let the chunk of ice fall to the ground and as it shattered she dropped down from the roof and shot into motion. Ellis was a fraction of a second behind her as he dashed off to the side, spears of ice shooting out from every surface. I could only catch glimpses of the ensuing fight, explosions of ice in all kinds of shapes and broken in all kinds of ways, as I continued to try and extricate myself from the wreckage.

I slowly started to pull myself out from under the van. It wasn't easy, as several of the large crates were sitting in top of me, forcing me to drag them along with me. I didn't have the strength or leverage to push them off of me, and I was hoping that they'd catch on something so that I could slip out from underneath them.

My hand caught on asphalt instead of the upholstered roof and allowed myself a brief smile of relief. I looked over to the fight and it seemed like things were looking well in hand. Ellis was panting and moving stiltedly, obviously favouring his right side, while Madama Butterfly looked just as pristine as she had at the beginning of the fight, not a hair out of place.

That's when I heard it. It was a low hum, like that of an engine, and it was rapidly growing louder. I managed to twist my head toward the source of the sound and saw a small bird approaching.

Except the bird kept getting larger, quickly becoming larger than any natural bird and then bigger still. The hum I heard before turned into a loud road as a giant metal falcon the size of a semi smashed into Madama Butterfly. It clawed at her face with talons longer than I was tall before taking off again.

Now that it was close enough to see properly, the roar had become deafening as the air was sucked into a pair of massive jet turbines attached to the falcon's shoulders. Madama Butterfly's head tracked it as it wheeled through the air.

Taking advantage of her distraction, Ellis limped as quickly as he could back to van, barely pausing to give me a glance before passing by. I could hear him shifting some of the wreckage before passing me again, this time half carrying his friend beside him. Hawke was missing his glasses and staring blearily at his phone while occasionally looking up at the demon and bird machine.

"Alright, her guns are hot now," He grunted and shrugged off Ellis' arm. He typed something on his phone and the falcon abruptly changed direction, turning to take a run at the demoness. The falcon opened its mouth and discharged a stream of bullets that tore up the road and stitched a rolling line of explosions across the demoness's body.

Against my best efforts I gasped in pain as I my vision flashed black and my energy is sapped from my limbs. Slowly, my sight returned to me, only have my view blocked by a pair of scuffed and stained boots standing in front of my face.

I let out a cry of pain as I was hauled up by my hair. I blindly groped around for anything to grip onto, my hand closing around a jagged piece of metal, and Ellis growled into my ear as he started to drag me along with him. " You're coming with us you little bitch. I don't how you managed to call that freakshow down on us, but you're obviously worth something to her. Worst case, if go, I'll take you wi-" Ellis cut off as the sound of tearing metal filled the air. I don't need to look behind me to guess what just happened as all the blood drained from his face.

"Shit..." Ellis swore softly. His eyes went wide before he whirled us around. "Hawke! Get down!"

A little ways down the street I saw Hawke look up with confused look on his face. He didn't even have time to realize what happened to him. One second Hawke was standing next to a parked car, his laptop sitting on it's roof, the next his headless body was collapsing like a puppet with it's strings cut while Madama Butterfly stood over him with as close to an expression of rage as I could imagine on her face. Ellis stumbled a half step towards them and I grinned as I took my chance.

Ellis gasped, more in surprise than pain, as I vindictively buried the shard of metal deep into his stomach. He released me and I stumbled a step forwards before I hastily turned around. Ellis and I stared down at the slowly spreading crimson stain on his shirt. He looked up and I saw the exact moment the light went out of his eyes before his corpse dropped to the ground.

A cool shadow passed over me as Madama Butterfly casually drifted over to us. I couldn't break my gaze to look at her and I could feel my hands starting to tremble. Distantly, I heard the sounds of approaching sirens.

"Oh god," I muttered weakly as tears slowly started to leak from my eyes. "What have I done?"

Madama Butterfly rested a finger on my shoulder and I finally turned to look up at her. God will not hear you Child of the Moon, not anymore. If it is of any consolation, you did only what you needed to survive.

"Survive?" I shrieked. Inwardly I had a sense that I was bordering on complete hysteria. "I _killed_ someone!"

Such is the nature of the beast. Violence is much a part of you as I. The life you have chosen, no, the life pushed upon you, will not be a peaceful one. But it will not be a solitary one. With this blood we have spilled, our contract is now complete.

Madama Butterfly tilted her head down towards me before taking a step backwards. First her dress, then her

I dropped to my knees as the full weight of what I had done, what I had unleashed, crashed down on me. I had killed someone, no I had killed them all, Madama Butterfly's victims were still mine for summoning her. And if she was right, this wouldn't be the last time.

That's how the police found me, on my knees with eyes staring blankly ahead, a million miles away.


	5. Interlude 1

Enzo watched the light from the open door disappeared before he leaned back in his chair with a sigh. The girl wasn't as subtle or stealthy as she thought, but in any other bar with anyone else she probably could have pulled it off, just not this one. Rodin was Rodin, and Enzo had spent almost his entire life around people capable of killing him without a second thought, human and otherwise.

"So, that was the brat, huh?" He asked after a few minutes. "Hot little fucker, I tell you what."

"Yeah," Rodin said as he cleaned out Taylor's glass. "That was her, and if you don't mind, keep those kinda thoughts to yourself. Never know just who's gonna make their way through the Gates."

"Eh, anyone starts something you'll probably off him first before they can make a mess. Seriously though, she's damn near the spitting image of her mother. She's gonna be a real knockout once she grows a bit. Are all witches that fucking tall?"

"Why? You want them to share a little?"

"A short joke? Really? Oh that's just great..." Enzo lifted his bottle and shook it in Rodin's direction. "Not everyone can be freakishly tall you know!"

A few moments passed in silence.

"So, you gonna make the call so's we can get out of this hellhole and back to civilization?"

"Relax Enzo. I'm thinking I might stick around here for a little while yet. Might even get my tools out again. Something tells me things are going to be getting mighty interesting."

"Well that's just fuckin' wonderful. I swear, every time one of you yahoos say things'll be interesting, stuff starts blowing up; usually around me!"

"I said relax." Rodin set the glass down on the table and grabbed a remote out from under the counter. He turned and flicked on the tvs recessed over either edge of the bar. "How bout I turn on the news and get your mind off how bad things are for ya?"

Rodin flicked through the channels before leaving it on the Western News Network. Partway through a commercial, it abruptly cut back to the newscaster, a pretty brunette in a cheery sweater with a grim look on her face.

"Breaking news in our coverage of the ongoing situation in Brockton Bay; the group holding up the Brockton Central Bank have fled the bank, seizing a hostage on their way out. The woman's identity is unknown at the moment, but if you have any information that can help, please call the number on your screen."

The feed cut to a grainy picture, obviously grabbed from a security camera or from long distance, of a familiar face frozen in shock as an arm dragged her into an unmarked van. A moment later Rodin turned off the tvs and set the remote down as he massaged the bridge of his nose with his other hand.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Enzo took a long drag from his cigar.

"Rodin."

"Yeah?"

"You gonna make that call now?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'm gonna go up my health insurance. I think I'm gonna need it."

* * *

"Hey Boss!" I sighed as I looked up from the latest pile of reference letters for members of the Association hoping for me to find them work elsewhere. A treacherous part of me couldn't help but feel relief for the interruption. John Dalesen, one of the old welders and my unofficial secretary, stood in the door with half a smoked cigarette sticking out of his mouth.

"How many times do I have to tell you: I'm not your boss," I said tiredly.

"Don't remember, doesn't matter anyway. You gotta come here and take a look at the tv. Some nuts are robbing the Bay Central!"

I blinked in surprise before getting to my feet. I followed John around the corner to the lobby for the Union's offices, where everyone else in the building had gathered around the tv.

"As you can see, the bank robbers have fled East along Bonneville. Traffic jams and fires across the city, have left local law enforcement and emergency responders paralyzed in the face of this crime. Kid Win, a member of the local Wards team, was the only parahuman responder and was quickly brought down by the thieves.

"Man, would look at that," I heard someone mutter off to the side. "Right in broad daylight. I miss when criminals had class and the sense to do things when it wouldn't muck up everyone else's day."

"No statement not any demands have yet been made with regards to the unknown hostage they seized as they fled the bank. Her identity is also yet unknown, and any-" My eyes went wide as a massive fist suddenly appeared in the van's path. The newscaster looked somewhat confused as she continued, "It seems something is happening on the road... Is anyone else getting this?"

"Oh god no..." I must have imagined it. There was no possible way... But as a second fist materialized I felt my world start to crumble as my worst fears were realized.

I couldn't do anything but stare as a growing horror gnawed at my insides like rats eating their way out of a sinking ship. All I can hear is a loud popping and my blood pumping through my veins. And when my Taylor, my little girl, crawled out of the wreck covered in blood and scratches, I felt my heart sink past the floor.

"Boss? You okay?" John looks worried, and so does everyone else. Idly I notice that my hands had clenched into fists so tightly that they'd turned white. The popping I heard earlier were my knuckles cracking from the pressure.

I gave a start and grabbed John by the shoulders. "How much of a delay is that show running?"

"Five, maybe ten minutes, why?" John answered confusedly. I cursed and ran back into office, grabbing my keys out of my desk drawer and my coat off it's hook before rushing back out again. I brush past John as I put on my jacket. "Danny?"

"You're in charge while I'm gone. Anyone calls tell them I'm out and take a message."

"Wait what? Where are you going?"

"Hospital. That's my daughter out there."

I'm out the door and racing to my car by the time his last question catches up to me.

"How the hell do you know that?

* * *

I can feel my teeth grinding as I stare through the glass window outside my daughter's hospital room. If I could trust my temper around her, I'd have been right by her bedside waiting for her to wake up, but I could feel the rage thrumming through my veins over the fact my daughter, my little girl, had been hurt.

If the people responsible weren't already dead I would have hunted them down myself.

Deep breaths Danny-boy, deep breaths. I close my eyes and sigh, opening them a few moments later, the edge taken off my anger. Taylor didn't need her father in jail on top of everything else.

I looked up at the sound of heels clicking against tile, expecting the source to be a doctor or nurse, but no, that would mean my day wasn't going to get worse. Jeanne D'damn-Arc, looking just as sharply dressed as always. The skirt suit, deep red and finely tailored as always, matched well with the red frames of her glasses, which rested on her hair like usual.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hiss softly. Shouting is not how I want to wake my daughter.

"Really Daniel?" Jeanne tossed her hair, longer than the last time I saw her, over her shoulder. "I know we parted on rather sore terms, but I came as soon as I heard the news."

"How did you hear that? You live across the damn ocean!"

Okay, maybe that not shouting thing wasn't working out as well as I thought.

"Really Daniel, you think I'd leave you without anyone to keep an eye on you? Besides, she is my niece, and I have the right to be here." Jeanne turned to look pointedly through the window. " Especially now. You can't shield her from the truth anymore Daniel. If I heard what happened, then other factions certainly have, or will soon."

"And if any of them try to take her, then God help them because I will _bury_ each and every one. That includes you."

Jeanne paused and gave me considering look. Whatever it was she was searching for she must have found as she turned away with a ghost of a smile.

"You know," she whispered, "sometimes I forget that there was a reason Cereza chose you."

"Her name was Annette."

It was an old argument, but Annette was the woman I'd fallen in love with, and it was the name she'd taken with her to the grave. Jeanne inclined her head towards me but her eyes remained defiant. Both of us knew this wasn't the place to pick over old wounds.

"Nevertheless," she said after a moment, "they will come for her daughter, and she needs to be ready for them. She won't always have you or I around to protect her, much as you'd prefer otherwise."

"What do you want?" I can feel the fatigue in my voice as I let some of the tension out of my body.

"She needs a teacher, and an environment conducive to learning." Her face twists in disgust and I grimace as I realize where she's heading. "I took the liberty of visiting her current school, and I must say that I was sorely disappointed by the state of the establishment. I can hardly believe that they think children will learn _anything_ there."

"Most don't. Lately she's been having problems, although I don't really know how bad or what kind. What's worst is she won't tell a damn thing." It pained me to admit it, but if anyone deserved to know it's Jeanne, especially if she was going to be teaching Taylor. It should have been Annette though. "Her first day back at school I had to come pick her up and take her home after she got 'pranked' and she still wouldn't tell me anything! Part of me can't believe that Taylor, my daughter, _Annette's_ daughter is being bullied, and I can't do a damn thing about it!"

Just like the rage was back and it took all my control not to lash out. I had no doubts that Taylor's presence downtown was because of something that had happened at Winslow.

"I see," Jeanne said, rousing me from my thoughts. "Well, staying there is certainly not an option. Moving her to a more respectable institution shall be my first order of business then. I have a few people who owe me some favors that may speed along the process."

"That's," I pause and smile softly at Taylor, "that's great actually. I know she'll hate having to leave Emma behind, but I want her out of there."

Jeanne sighed and gave me put out look."I suppose I'll also have to acquire a residence if I'm to instruct her with privacy."

"Shouldn't be too hard," I said bitterly. "It's a buyer's market here." After all, who wanted to live in a city where it's main business had been all but dry for years?

"Good. Then finding a place large enough for the three of us shouldn't be too hard. Once she awakens I can begin teaching your daughter the limits of what she can and can't do." She laughs lightly and once again I'm struck by how much I miss Annette. "If Taylor is anything like her mother though, I suppose the list of the latter will be rather short."

"These... wait, 'three of us'?"

"Of course." Jeanne laughs again and I find myself smiling a little too. "If I am to teach Taylor properly then having us living in the same residence makes perfect sense. And you won't want to leave just the two of us alone, so yes, 'three of us'." Her face abruptly lost its humour and turned grim. "Besides, with all three of us under one roof I doubt anyone would dare try anything so stupid as attacking is, although we both know that isn't always the case."

"I don't want my daughter to have that kind of life." I feel the scar on my shoulder tighten uncomfortably. "Not after what it cost my-our family."

"Unfortunately that decision was never yours to make. Your daughter has made her choice, now we must all find a way to live with the consequences."

With that statement Jeanne sat down next to me and we spent the next few minutes in uncomfortable silence, waiting for Taylor to wake.

"It's going to get worse for her, isn't it?" I ask, while part of me already knows, and dreads, the answer.

"Daniel, I have a feeling that it's going to get worse for _all_ of us."


	6. Arc 2 Start

"Aunt Jeanne," I began slowly while I struggled to lift my jaw off the ground. Dad chuckled behind us as he grabbed my suitcase out of his car. "When you said you had bought a place I thought you meant an apartment downtown, not, well, not this."

"This" was a mansion built on the south side of Captain's Hill, with a tall ivy covered wall surrounding the property. The mansion itself was huge thing, two floors with large arching stained glass windows and all done in a style more reminiscent of a cathedral than a house.

All in all it was one of the most beautiful buildings I'd ever seen.

My aunt laughed and shook her head. "Oh don't look like that," she said. "It was actually rather inexpensive all things considered. Seems some villain or such used to live in it and no one else was very interested in purchasing it."

This was a villain's mansion? That is so cool! "Of course they cleaned it out well before it was put up for sale, since it's previous owner was a criminal," Dad said as he opened the front door. Darn it. He and Aunt Jeanne shared amused glances as I expressed my disappointment. No, I did not pout.

Okay, maybe I pouted a little.

Jeanne pushed me through the door and handed me her bag. "I'll be in once I tell the movers where to put everything. Then we can get started on your training. I hope you're ready."

I swallowed nervously and let Dad lead me to my new room. Up a flight of stairs and down a long hallway, my room was the last one. It was also at least twice the size of my old room, as well as having it's own attached bathroom.

Witch training. Somehow, it still sounded just as surreal and dreadful as it did when it was first brought up, along with the rest of the conversation at the hospital while we'd waited for me to be cleared for release.

I shuddered. The thought of having been so close to going to Hell, literally going to Hell, still chilled my blood. I needed the training. I had the potential to be a hero, but I needed a lot of work if I didn't want to die doing it. For some reason, being a martyr really didn't appeal to me. Funny that.

I tossed the last of my bags onto the floor of my new room and sighed at how empty it looked. The moving crew hadn't yet brought up my bed, which meant my belongings filled a small corner of the room. That stung, seeing how little space all my worldly possessions fit into.

I gave my head a shake and started separating my bags. No point in dwelling on things like that. I pushed aside the two boxes of Mom's things and grabbed my suitcase from the bottom of the pile.

I opened my suitcase and dug around for the tracksuit I'd bought when I started going for runs in the morning. I slipped into my bathroom, which had its own shower and bathtub which I was so looking forward to using, and quickly changed before I headed out to the backyard. The track suit still didn't fit perfectly, I was a touch too thin and I hadn't had much time to change that since I'd bought it, but it would be good enough.

The backyard, the back half of the estate to be more precise, was a wide open field pretty much, surrounded by a thick wood that ringed the property and hid the property wall from view.

Aunt Jeanne was sitting on top of a fountain that had long ago dried up and been choked up by vines and grass. I shifted uncomfortably in my ill-fitting tracksuit as she reclined in a skin tight red leather outfit that reminded me of how awkward I looked. She gave me a quick look up and down and shook her head. "Remind me afterwards to teach you how to create your own clothing," she said, barely loud enough for me to hear. Her hands blurred and a pair of objects flew towards my head. "Catch."

I grabbed them out of the air and looked at the pair of wooden pistol mockups in confusion. "What are these for?"

"Those are to teach you how to fight until I can find you a set of decent weapons to properly train you with."

I stared with trepidation at the fake pistols and my Aunt in turn as I found my voice. "'Decent weapons?'"

"Something we'll deal with later. For now, it's time to start your training. Since you are a beginner, I suppose I'll go easy on you," Jeanne said warmly. The smile she had on her face did nothing to comfort me though. "I suggest you become a fast learner if you aren't already."

My eyes widened as she put her hand onto the fountain and sprung off it and into the air. She flipped around once before she landed lightly on the ground. I really hoped she planned to teach me how to do that.

"Now, if this were the old days," Jeanne said as she began to pace around, "you would have already spent years developing the basic skills of our craft. Since we don't have that much time available to us, until you have developed adequate skills, your best option is to act on your instincts and the knowledge granted to you by the demon you contracted."

She stopped and stared at me. After a few moments I shuffled my feet and picked at my collar. "Uh," I started awkwardly. I cleared my throat. "So, how do I do that?"

"By fighting of course." Jeanne's grin grew wider as she pulled a long narrow bladed sword from out of nowhere. Wait, what? "En Garde."

In the blink of an eye Jeanne had crossed the distance between us. I dropped backwards to avoid a slash that would have gone right through my torso. I scrambled back to my feet and tried to drop into something resembling a ready position.

This time the attack came from behind me, the rush of displaced air and sound of the sword whistling the only warning I had. I twisted myself around, the blade falling beside me and digging a small trench into the earth.

"So you can dodge a single strike," Jeanne noted dryly. "Let's try two this time, shall we?"

She moved while I was still in the middle of catching my breath, the tip of her sword punching through the air as turned my body to avoid it. There was no pause as the blade drew back slightly before cutting towards me.

Once again I found myself bent backwards as it passed over my head. The blade tipped down and I twirled around as it suddenly rose in a vicious uppercut. This time as I spun around I struck out at Jeanne's hand with a kick. Jeanne deftly redirected it with a flick of her wrist. Unbalanced, I toppled to the ground. As I lay there in a daze Jeanne leaned over and offered her hand to me.

"Just like your mother, always jumping ahead." She shook her head and gave me a fond smile. "That was lesson two. the best defense is one that you can turn into an offence."

"Let's see if you can repeat that, shall we?" Jeanne said as she withdrew a second sword from her hair. "And use those guns of yours this time." Her grin reached past her eyes as she settled into a ready stance.

Maybe it wasn't too late for me to try for redemption and join the church.


	7. 2 point 2

I was tired and sore and happily shrieking my head off as I wove through the morning traffic on the back of my Aunt's racing bike. I could feel her grinning as we passed between two almost stationary cars and through a crowded intersection. So far this was the longest I'd been using my magic in one go since I was kidnapped, and The drain was almost more exhausting than my physical training.

Sure, I was heading back to the source of all things evil in my life, but it would be for the last time. Besides, I was too worn out to really care. I had aches in places I seriously didn't even know could ache, even metaphorical places when Jeanne insisted I start learning basic magic lessons while in the middle of dodge practice.

Speaking of... I ducked a low hanging tree branch as my Aunt made physics her bitch and drove along the side of a school bus. Oh yeah, I couldn't wait for her to teach me how to do that. Magic was so freaking cool! I mean, magic, what couldn't it do?

Winslow came into sight as we took another corner at what was probably illegal speeds. Jeanne tapped my leg and I let out a long and relieved sigh. The world started moving again as I shuddered and sagged. The drain of keeping up my clan's signature magic, screw you Emma my family totally kicks ass, was exhausting. Aunt Jeanne said it was a good way to expand my reserves before she started teaching me any spells and stuff.

My legs were still shaking a little as I slid off the back of the motorbike. A few students had noticed and started whispering to each other, most of them guys who were giving my aunt and her skin-tight racing suit rather appreciative looks. I looked at the school building and the waiting crowd with some trepidation. As I stood there Jeanne reached over and turned me to face her. She put her finger under my chin and forced my head up.

"An Umbra Witch stands tall and proud. You are like no one else, let no one bring you down." Her eyes were warm and reminded me of the softer side my mother had usually kept hidden. "Stand or fall, you are not alone. Your father and I are here for you. Remember that."

I steeled myself and searched for my center like she had taught me. I took a deep breath and straightened my spine. She searched my eyes for something and nodded with a slight smile.

"Good. Now, run along to your class while deal with the last little bits of red tape." She shook exaggeratedly in disgust, an action I noticed had several boys drooling. "Angels are bad enough. But paperwork is something else; bureaucracy is quite possibly the worst thing mankind ever created."

I laughed lightly and shook my head before making my way through the crowd. For the most part people didn't seem to recognize me at first glance, at least until I actually got inside the school, then it seemed like someone must have finally realized who I was.

I guess it hadn't taken long for had happened to me to spread through the Winslow rumour mill, and given the fact that I'd been out for a day it had been working overtime. I had at least a foot space around me as I moved through the hallways, other kids moving out of the way as they caught sight of me and dragging those who hadn't with them.

My first class was computer studies, which meant I had a good while to be left alone. Mrs. Knott stumbled slightly over my name, but other than that the class was the same as any other. I finished my assignment halfway through and spent the rest of class looking up various occult sites and information. I made a note to ask Jeanne about Solomon later.

I lingered a bit as class ended before getting up. As I got out of the class I nearly walked right into a wall of flesh. I took a quick step back and glared at the two musclebound gorillas standing in front of the door. I didn't recognize them, and part of me was pleased to see I was just as tall as they were. The duo parted and another teen, this one about a head shorter than me and with tattoos all over his arms and neck, stepped forwards. He I did recognize, unfortunately. He was one of the few open members of the Empire Eighty-Eight that went to Winslow. I wondered what he wanted with me.

"You got a lotta guts coming back here after what you did." I blinked and just stared at him. Nope, still wondering. "You get me?"

"I don't have the faintest idea what you're talking about," I said with a shrug.

"No idea? No idea?" Tattoos voice started to sound a little strangled. "Bitch, I will fucking..." One of the muscleheads nudged the leader and whispered something into his ear. He scowled and glanced over his shoulder. "Whatever, we'll settle this later."

He shoved past me and I stared after him as he disappeared into the crowd. I looked the other way and caught sight of a teacher making their way down the hall. It kind of explained why Tattoo took off, but seriously, the whole confrontation, what the hell was that about?

The whole school was way weird, like everyone around me was walking on eggshells. Even Sophia and Emma had backed off, the former actually stepping to the side as I passed her in the stairwells. I caught them staring at me a couple times when they thought I wasn't paying them attention. I really didn't want to know what was up with that.

As the bell rang for lunch I made my way through the halls to the main office. The door was closed when I got there, so Aunt Jeanne was probably still in her meeting with Blackwell, which meant I'd have to grab lunch at the cafeteria.

I decided to take advantage of the rare sunny and somewhat warm weather to head outside and find a spot away from anyone else. There was a space under a tree near the fence that ringed the school that was fairly clear of any lingering snow.

As I dug into my meal, who knew I'd ever be so hungry that I'd willingly and eagerly devour cafeteria food, but Jeanne had told me it was the best method available to me for getting my energy back up.

"Well, look who finally decided to stop going to goodwill for their clothes." My fork paused halfway to my mouth with a slice of what I was pretty sure was some kind of pressed protein product. I guess having Emma leave me alone for one day was too much to ask for. I set down my fork and looked up at her, taking note of Sophia standing at her side and the absence of most of her other followers. "Finally grew a sense of style?"

Well, looks like I was going to put my Aunt's lessons to the test. I rolled my eyes exaggeratedly, noting the way Emma's jaw clenched as I did so. "I've always had a sense of style, I just didn't care to show it off. I'm not surprised you're jealous."

"Jealous? Me?" Emma scoffed incredulously. "Hardly. I mean that outfit cost what, forty bucks, fifty tops?"

"Well this," I tugged on the sleeve of my star filled sky patterned sweater, "was at least twice that alone. It was a gift from my Aunt."

"Taking handouts now?" I grinned. Now it was time to hit her where she hurt.

"Nah, she wanted me to model some outfits for her winter clothing line."

"What!"

"Yeah, you're looking at the new teen model for D'Arc fashion. Jealous?" Okay, that might have been a bit of a stretch. Yes, my Aunt had her own fashion line, and yes, she had given me some of her new outfits to wear, but she hadn't actually hired me or anything. Not that Emma needed to know that.

Sophia abruptly stiffened and pulled Emma away before she could offer a rebuttal. I blinked in surprise. I hadn't expected Sophia to haul Emma out before she or I could really explode. Probably me given the way I've been feeling the last while. A moment later the reason for her altruism walked into view, bodyguards in tow.

"Taylor Herbert, now you're gonna pay for what you did." Tattoos bared his teeth in an unpleasant looking grin. "Ain't nobody gonna interrupt us this time. Me and my boys made sure of that."

He gestured over his shoulder and several rough looking teens started herding people away to clear a space around us. I checked over my shoulder and no surprise, there were a couple more of Tattoos' goons between me and the fence.

I was surrounded.

And he didn't even get my name right. Honestly, if you're going to call someone out at least have the respect to get their name right. Ass. I gave my meal a forlorn look and suppressed a shudder when the gravy returned it as I set on the grass.

"You murdered Jotun, the closest thing to a brother I had, and you. I'm gonna make you suffer for that, oh yes. Don't bother looking for help either, I'm sure the teachers are too busy with calming the scuffle near the chemistry labs to care about you, if they ever did." Oh god, he was like one of those corny villains out of the comics from the seventies. His hand went to his pocket and my lips thinned at the outline of a gun against the fabric. "And I'm sure your father will be getting a meeting with my friends once we're done here. Oh yes."

I tuned him out as he started to list all the bones he'd enjoy breaking. I mean, seriously, did he get lessons on this? Villainous Monologuing 101 or something? Besides, he was all talk anyway, I mean sure, he threatened me, but my Dad? I'd like to see him try. In my peripheral vision I could see we'd started to attract attention and a few cell phones were already out and recording.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Couldn't give me even one day, could you world? Fuck it. He wanted to throw down, then I'll bloody well throw down with him.

He was still monologuing when I opened my eyes again. His mouth was just starting to close as I stepped forwards and slammed his jaw with a rising uppercut that lifted him an inch or so off the ground.

Even as gravity started to take hold of him I was moving. The larger muscle with the tattoos looked like a bigger threat, so I went after him first, spinning into a crouch and sweeping his feet out from under him.

As he fell I reached out and grabbed his head, forcing down faster into the ground. At the same time I snapped out a kick against the other musclehead's knee. He dropped with a shriek of pain as it got back up to my feet.

The other teens had gotten over their shock and were getting ready to fight, some sliding lengths of chain or small knives out of their pockets, while the rest of the crowd cleared a space around us. I counted at least ten thugs, and I could see a few more making their way through the growing crowd. Most of them I didn't recognize. Probably backup from other schools.

I was still exhausted from yesterday's training and this morning's exercise. I had barely any experience in a fight, and I was completely unarmed. I cracked my neck and rolled my shoulders to loosen them up a little. I'm fairly certain I was smiling.

They didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of winning.

The closest thug charged forward with a shout and I grinned. He was sloppy as hell and telegraphed so badly Emma could have seen his punch coming as I slipped under his arm and jabbed him in the solar plexus.

I kept moving as he doubled over and chopped him on his neck on the backhand. I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye and bent myself backwards as a long knife that was way too big to be a switch blade passed over me. I grabbed the owner's wrist and twisted until the blade fell out of his fingers before pulling him towards me and elbowing him in the face. There was a spurt of blood as I broke his nose.

Ah man. I hoped Jeanne knew how to get out blood stains. I really liked this top.

A length of chain slipped over my head and around my neck. Another E88 teen started coming towards me as I struggled. As he tried and failed to loom over me, ha go freakish height, I kneed him in the groin. At the same moment I slammed my head backwards and grinned as I felt it connect and the chain slacken.

Yanking it out of his hands, I wrapped it around my fist and broke the nose on the guy I'd hit in the groin before spinning around and backhanding the other E88 kid. I heard a loud crack before he dropped, and I was pretty sure it meant I broke his jaw.

Like with Jeanne's lessons I let myself slip into the flow of the fight, a kinda zen state where I was more of a passenger in my own body as I let my instincts take control. The chain slipped loose and I whipped it forwards, wrapping around one of the goons' neck and dragging him close enough for me to drive my elbow into his face, this time over the bridge of his so I could avoid getting more blood on my top.

I let go of the chain as he dropped to the ground and lashed out with a pair of snap kicks at a weedy blonde that had been trying to blindside me. The first knocked the baseball out of his hands and the second caught him under the chin. I picked it up and quickly turned and threw it.

My impromptu projectile bounced off the fence before nailing my target in the back of his head. I heard the sound of someone approaching too late as a set of arms wrapped around me in a crushing bear hug. My arms were pinned to my sides and I could barely breathe as I was lifted off my feet.

With grit teeth and a low growl I stomped down on the top of his shoe as hard as I could. His grip barely faltered and I bared my teeth as I went to plan B. I brought my leg up and into his family jewels, the impact making shout and loosen his grip, just enough for me to jab an elbow into his side and make him release me entirely. I whirled on him as soon as my feet touched the ground. Before he could react I grabbed his shoulders and headbutted him, once, twice, and then a third and final time as he slipped to the ground unconscious.

That was enough to break what was left of the other teen's nerves as those still standing near a hasty retreat. Which left me, for the first time I could remember, the sole and unmistakable victor.

I stood there, flush with triumph and heaving in great breaths of air, and surveyed the devastation with a wide grin. I turned and saw Emma and Sophia staring at me with wide eyes. I grinned at them and Emma flinched, which only made me grin all the wider. I felt like I was the queen of the world right then, and nothing could stop me.

Of course it was at that point that the police finally arrived.


	8. Interlude 2

I put down the report and started rubbing my temples to fend off the headache I knew was coming. I should have expected her to get involved in something like this sooner or later. Hell, I was surprised it took as long as it did for her name to cross my desk the first time.

Now wasn't the time for humour though. I picked up the phone off my desk and dialed. It took only half a ring for it to pick up. "Danny, it's me."

"Lance? Something going on?" Maybe my ears were playing tricks on me, but I could have sworn Danny sounded nervous. Couldn't imagine why though.

"I can't call to see how an old friend is doing?" I tried to laugh but it sounded hollow even to my ears. "Sorry, I've had a bad day. The boys got called in for a real ugly situation."

"What happened?"

"Someone cut a load of pot with chacal and sold it to a bunch of kids."

Chacal was a relatively new drug to hit the streets. A Tinker from Europe created the formula and let it loose on the internet, and soon enough gangs all over the world were whipping it up. It effectively shut down a person's higher brain functions, turning them into wild animals while boosting their strength and senses to almost unreal levels. For a while those under its influence were as dangerous as any villain.

It also had the side effect of burning out the user's nervous system and causing massive damage to their internal organs. Sad thing was, there were people all over who were more than willing to trade the risk for a short period of freedom.

"How bad was it?" Danny asked softly.

"Bad. Three conscious but paralyzed, five in comas, and another six dead."

"Jesus..." Danny fell silent for a few moments. "You catch the monster responsible?"

"Didn't have to." I grunted somewhat unhappily. "That's why I called."

"This isn't a social call, is it?"

"I'm gonna need you to come down to the station."

Danny's sigh crackled over the line. "Taylor got involved. Of course she did..." He started to mutter to himself and I felt my cheek twitch.

"Dammit Danny, what the hell are you teaching her?"

There was a moment of silence on the line. "What?"

"I've got Detective Fisher sitting on her in a room downstairs. Had to keep her separate from the Empire kids that tried to kill her."

"Well, that explains that..." Danny said half under his breath. "How'd she do?

"Explains what?"

"Had a few 'friends' from the Empire stop by the office. They wanted to meet, insisted on it really, so I, eheh, invited them for dinner."

I paused for a moment. "You made reservations?"

"All taken care of." Danny's voice is colder than I've heard it in a long while, becoming much warmer as he continues speaking."So, how'd my girl do?"

"I've got four in the hospital with broken bones and a couple others with concussions, plus the others nursing their bruises downstairs; which is besides the goddamn point!"

"What's wrong with teaching her how to defend herself?"

I stared at the phone incredulously. I wonder how much aggravation it would take to spontaneously develop the power to strangle someone through the phone lines. Or send spiders through them. Giant ones. With claws.

"Defending herself is one thing," I say mildly. And lo, the twitch did return. "But turning her into the second coming of Fisher and MacNeil is another!

"And to prevent her from becoming like them, you left her with Fisher, alone?"

"Well I had to do something to keep her from catching a shiv in the back! You know what, forget I said anything. MacNeil's on his way to pick you up. We can discuss better in person, alright?"

"Fair enough." Another moment of silence passed. "You're still coming to the housewarming party, right? I know Taylor was looking forward to it."

"I'll be there." I chuckled as a thought crossed my mind. "I'll see you shortly Danny."

"You too Lance." I waited until the line clicked before I put the phone back down. Leaning back in my chair I reached down and opened the topmost drawer on my desk. I pulled out a cigar from the open box inside and was just bout to stick it in my mouth when the intercom crackled to life.

"Commissioner, Director Piggot of the PRT is on the line."

I sighed, then sighed again, and put the cigar back in its box.I gave it a long look and shuffled the papers on my desk. Some days it really didn't pay to get out of bed. "Put her through."

Oh look, the twitch was back.

* * *

Staring at the high back of the chair sitting shrouded in shadows, the young man adjusted his tie nervously before clearing his throat. "Pardon the interruption. Sir, our agents believe we've found her."

"I see." The voice echoed from all directions and the young man shivered.

"What would you like us to do, Sir?"

"Release the prototypes. I look forward to the results from our experiments. And send a few Crows to keep an eye on them. That should be an adequate test of her measure."

"Right away President Giovanni." The young man tried to mask the relief in his voice as he turned to exit the office.

"Oh, one last thing Mr. Paran." The young froze with his hand on the door, not even breathing. "Keep up the good work. Run along now."

Paran ran.

* * *

"Sons! Daughters! Brothers and Sisters! God has revealed to me the lair of an evil most foul!" Reverend Stryker grinned wildly as he shook the bible in his hand over his pulpit. "At this very moment it is spreading its darkness through the streets of Brockton Bay!"

Many doubted the good Reverend, they said he was a 'Cape', but he was not one of those poor deluded fools, bargaining away their immortal souls for mortal power. His visions, the miracles he made, no mere parahuman could even simply copy them, no he could only be a true prophet! The masses were blind to the truth of the world, but Father had enlightened them, shown them who to descend upon in righteous fury. If seeking out and destroying such evil was a crime, then so be it. God's law was the only one that mattered.

"Yes, while I slumbered did a messenger of God, an Angel, pure of form and blinding beauty, descend into my dreams to speak to me of the worst kind of sinner."

The crowd shuffled their feet and a low angry murmur filled the church. The Reverend waited until it and raised his hands, instantly quieting the crowd.

"A despicable monster, one who would dare consort with the Devil! A Witch! A seductress no doubt already working her sickening magicks and twisting the innocent into her pawns. You know what must be done!"

They did. They knew killing well. Many of the congregation had been the worst kinds of soldiers and murderers before Reverend Stryker had enlightened them to God's truth. And had he not proved to them the truth of his words? Had he not delivered them from the Devil's own with his divine protection? How many of Satan's puppets found their unholy granted gifts useless in the face of a true man of God!

"Kill the Witch!" The lone cry was soon joined by others, the church thumping with chants of, "Burn her! Hang her! Smite her!"

"Yes! We are the Ragna, the holy vanguard of God's Wrath! We shall save the city of Brockton Bay from that which lurks in secret! We shall be His sword as we cut away the evil that hides in the hearts of men! We shall be the whip that punishes mortal and unholy trespass in the land of God! We shall be the fire that cleanses the world!"

* * *

The air hummed as twenty nine silver coins, black as pitch, spun and danced in space. Gravity was nothing to them as they hung suspended in midair, twirling, twirling.

In the midst of them sat a figure. There was silence as it contemplated what the winds had whispered. Another of that blasted Witch's bloodline yet drew breath.

The hum ceased abruptly, leaving behind a startling silence, as the twenty nine pieces of silver flew into the figure's outstretched hands. Bones creaked and skin cracked as it got to its feet.

Spinning in an empty eye socket, the thirtieth piece of silver grinned.


	9. 2 point 3

Well, no surprise Dad had been pretty incensed about what had happened. Even though it was self defense, thank you internet and viral videos, he still grounded me for a week. Which was more a symbolic thing really, since I didn't have much else to do at the moment. On the one hand, I didn't have any issues legally, on the other I had embarrassed the Empire in a big way, which almost certainly spelled trouble for me. All of which combined for harsher lessons with Jeanne, and Dad when my aunt couldn't make it for whatever reason. It was weird, but I actually really enjoyed it.

That said, I was pretty damn sure God was laughing at me. Somewhere out there He was watching the sitcom He'd made my life and having a cosmic gigglefest. Or She. Probably a She. I think Jeanne might have mentioned something about that a while ago... And I went and got sidetracked, again. Where was I? On yeah, God turning my life into entertainment.

I mean, I was only joking about the church thing! Honest!

I only had myself to blame, I guess. When Dad had told me that I was going to get out of Winslow I was, well, ecstatic would probably be understating things. I think I might have literally bounced off a wall at some point. I'd thought it meant that he and Aunt Jeanne managed to get me into Clarendon or even possibly Arcadia. I hadn't put much thought into the "old friend" my Aunt had mentioned or the other strings she would have had to have pulled to get my transfer pushed through so quickly. I mean, Arcadia had everything a school could possibly have.

A girl can dream, right?

Instead this morning Aunt Jeanne had given me a dress bag and told me to get changed into my new uniform before we met with her friend at my new school. Which was most assuredly not Arcadia, or Clarendon for that matter. So now we were sitting on rather uncomfortable chairs inside the front office while we waited for Immaculata's Headmaster to finish with their current appointment. I let my eyes and attention wander while I waited.

The cramped lobby was covered in religious iconography. Not just Christian objects either, to my surprise as I looked closer at the shelves, but there was some Buddhist and Hindu statues as well some Islamic art, going by the Arabic looking symbols on it. I think there were even some Greek and Norse stuff too. A discreet cough from the secretary snapped my hand back from a stone stele with some interesting looking etchings on it.

I bit my lip and nervously picked at my skirt, which was part of what was making me so nervous. The uniform was alright, but it had been a long time since I'd worn anything that didn't reach my ankles. Despite everything my mother had said, I hadn't really taken it to heart when she'd tell me how beautiful I was. How could I be compared to her? When she wanted to, she could outdo any celebrity or model, and Emma had pounced on that insecurity constantly. Just another secret I probably should have kept to myself.

I jumped as Aunt Jeanne put her hand on my shoulder. The secretary gave me a slightly bemused look with a raised eyebrow as she gestured towards the office door. "The Headmistrss will see you now," she repeated for my benefit.

The woman behind the desk intimidated me almost more than Aunt Jeanne's training had. She was as tall as Jeanne, but with far broader shoulders and much, much more substantial muscles. I'm pretty sure her arms were thicker than my thighs. Her close cropped hair and the jagged scar across her cheekbone didn't help make her look any less out of place behind the desk.

"Jeanne," she said with a bare hint of warmth as she stepped around the desk and grabbed my Aunt's arm. "It's been too long. I apologize for making you wait, but I was in the middle of rather important business call."

"Alicia." Jeanne sounded forcedly solemn. "I trust you've been keeping busy?"

Alicia laughed and she looked a decade younger. Her laugh was't the more delicate or light sounding thing I or Jeanne made, but more like guffaws of some of Dad's dockworker friends. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. That can wait for later and a few stiff drinks though. So, this is Taylor then?"

Aunt Jeanne tilted her towards the Headmistress. Taking her cue I extended my hand. "Taylor Hebert. It's nice to meet you."

"Alicia Dominica. You, however, will address me as Headmistress soon enough." She took my hand and gave it a squeeze. Her eyebrows rose when I squeezed back, although it was about as effective as trying to squeeze a brick. She held my hand for another moment before she let go and turned to give my Aunt a curious look.

"She takes after my sister in more than just looks," Jeanne said with an enigmatic smirk and a twinkle in her eye.

"I see. She won't be as much of a, troublemaker, as you tend to be, will she?"

"Hardly." Jeanne gave me a look as stated at her with a raised eyebrow. "Although, she does seem to have picked up the unfortunate tendency to attract trouble to her."

The Headmistress sighed and shook her head. "Of course she does. I swear, you and your family have to be the most danger prone people I've ever met." She turned her head and gave me a sidelong glance. "Jeanne ever tell you about the time she interrupted my camping trip fighting with a raging Garuda? I'd planned that vacation for months and the she and that damn bird come through and scatter my kit every which way."

Jeanne snorted. "And who's fault was it for setting up camp on the top of that column on the middle of China in the first place? Because nothing says vacation like climbing several hundred meters of sheer stone to sleep on a space a foot wide. Is there something she could do while we discuss her attendance?"

"I think I have an idea." The Headmistress reached over to the intercom on her desk and pressed a button. "Justine, could you call Miss Sinclair to my office, I have a task for her."

"Right away," the secretary responded quickly. For the next few minutes I sat at the edge of the conversation between my aunt and the Headmistress as they caught each other up on their lives.

The door suddenly burst open, making me jump to my feet, as a blonde blur threw itself to the ground in prostration. "I didn't have anything to do with Mr. Housemann's car being turned upside down and filled with processed cheese, I swear!"

I just stared at the other teen, stunned and more than a little bit confused. Finally, the blonde seemed to register the awkward silence and stood up. She stared at me and Aunt Jeanne with something vaguely approaching awe.

"Whoa," she muttered as I twitched,"it's like some kinda giant convention in here. "

Alicia coughed pointedly. "Mr. Housemann's car is not why I called you here, although we will be discussing that later." She gave the blonde a withering glare. "This is Jeanne D'Orleans, and her niece Taylor. Taylor will be attending shortly and I would appreciate it if you would give her a tour of the grounds."

"Sure thing Boss Lady!" The blonde gave a sketchy salute and beckoned me to follow her as she left the room. I gave Jeanne a look and she shrugged her shoulders at me. I looked at the door skeptically. What the hell was I getting myself into now?

I caught up with my guide in the hall outside of the office. She was leaning against a wall with a book in her hands that she bookmarked and pocketed as I approached. We just stood there looking at each other for a bit while I tried to figure out what to say.

"So," I started finally, "processed cheese?" It must have been the right thing because her face lit up with a wide grin.

"Heh, yeah. A couple of the seniors did it. "

"That's..." I bit my lip.

"Horrible, right?" She raised an eyebrow. "Not really. Trust me, have one class with Mr. Housemann and you'll be ready to flip tables and sock him one. I swear he'll rue day he met me," she suddenly spun around and shook her fist at the ceiling. "I swear it! The dude's more old fashioned than my parents sometimes, and that's saying something!"

I blinked as she whirled back around with her grin back on her face. "Oh yeah, forgot to introduce ourselves proper-like. " She stuck out one hand while the other scratched the back of her neck. "Boss Lady's always getting on my case about proper etiquette and stuff. Liz Sinclair, but you knew half that."

I took her hand tentatively and gave a single pump before letting go. "Taylor Hebert. Uh, it's nice to meet you?"

"I hope it is!" She laughed and I felt myself grinning with her. I had to admit, her good mood was kind of infectious. As she started to lead us down the hallway she gave me a sidelong glance. "So, what are you?"

"I, what?"

"Diplomat's kid? Your folks some kinda corporate bigwigs? Ooh, I know, I bet your dad's some kind of super spy, like James Bond!"

"A spy? My dad?" I giggled at the image of my dad awkwardly dressed in a tuxedo at a some high class party. "No. Definitely not."

"You one of Boss Lady's relatives then?" She gave me another sidelong glance. "It would explain why you're so tall."

"Nope," I said, then paused. "At least, I don't think so."

"Well, it has to be something, cuz I've seen the wait list to get in, and your name wasn't anywhere on it."

I shrugged. "My aunt is friends with the Headmistress and that's about all I know."

"Eh, whatever." Liz looked a bit upset but a moment later her grin was back. "So, back on topic, the school has three buildings, and unless you're taking only half the proper number of classes, you'll be moving between them during the day.

"Gotta get some exercise somehow I guess." Liz punched me lightly on the shoulder.

"Good one, but don't be saying that near the Boss Lady. Anyway, right now we're in the oldest, which means drafty rooms and crappy toilets." She paused and gave me a lopsided grin. "Pun totally intended by the way. All the Arts stuff goes on here."

She pushed open a pair of doors and I clutched my arms close to my chest as the chill morning air blew across my legs. Liz seemed completely immune to the cold as she pointed to a rather austere building to our left. "The North building there is all the science and shop classes, so if you hear something explode, it's probably one of the seniors messing up." She turned and pointed to the building opposite, in both location and style. "The South building has the English, History, Social Studies, etcetera, etcetera. It's the second oldest, which means that it was built after the Second World War."

"What about that one?" I jerked my head towards a smaller building off on the side of the school grounds.

Liz followed my gaze before rolling her eyes. "Oh yeah, there's also a church. You don't have to go if you don't want to, but they do have mass in the mornings."

"I'm, uh, I'm not the religious type." Dad was nominally Christian, and Mom had certainly never approved of organised religion. Which kinda made sense now, given the whole Witch thing. The same Witch thing I now had to deal with.

I frowned. I hadn't actually stopped and really considered the consequences of the deal I'd made with Madama Butterfly. On the one hand, it had confirmed that there was an afterlife, and probably a God, on the other hand, I'd damned myself to an eternity of torment and suffering. Ugh, it was too damn early in the morning to deal with existential crises like this.

"Good to see its not to your tastes, cuz it sure doesn't fit mine," Liz said cheerily, unaware of my train of thought. "Honestly, I find it a total bore, yaknow?"

"Right." Change of topic, change of topic. Think! "So what does Mr. Housemann teach, so I can, well, avoid him?" Better than nothing, I suppose.

"Economics and politics, and trust me, he's a way better economy teacher than politics one."

"Thanks for the warning." I gave her a nod, which she returned with a strained solemness that quickly dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"No problem," Liz said when she recovered her breath. "Everybody's still in class, so why don't we grab something to snack on til they let out and I can introduce you to my friends?"

"Sure," I shrugged, smiling a little as Liz led the way back inside and into the blessed warmth. Whoever decided on skirts being proper attire for February was out of their freaking mind. I put my complaints out of mind fairly quickly though. The sheer energy Liz had was almost overwhelming as she pointed out various statues and parts of school, launching into abridged and no doubt highly editorialized stories about them. More than a few had me outright laughing.

Maybe God wasn't that bad after all. I still wasn't going to church though.


	10. 2 point 4

The sound of the start of the lunch period startled me out of the current story Liz was telling me. Unlike Winslow's electronic tones, Immaculata had actual bells, their deep booming rings echoing through the courtyard and down the halls. It was a little disconcerting actually, and more than a little cool, how the way the air itself almost seemed to ring along with the bells.

Soon enough crowds of students started to make their way out of the various building to congregate around the tables inside and outside the cafeteria building. Liz and I sat at a table off near the corner of yard between the South and West buildings. From where we were we could see pretty much the entire school; even so someone still managed to sneak up on us.

"Here I thought Selena was having me on when she said you were finally replacing Brigid. How could you Liz?" I twisted myself around to see the speaker and ended up right about eye to eye with her, a little surprising since the bench for the table was rather low to the ground.

She was cute, in the same way Madison was, with soft, almost pixie-ish features and a carefree grin. Of course, the shock white hair and heavy dark makeup was totally different. Her uniform was wrinkled and looked a half a size too large for her thin and spritely frame.

"I said no such thing." I blinked as I noticed the other girl standing there. She was giving her friend a heated glare that even I could feel. "Despite my disdain for Miss McLain, I would not advocate ending our relationship with her in such an impersonal manner. As usual Iphera enjoys putting words in my mouth."

The second girl was a sharp contrast, her black hair not quite shaved but only just, no makeup at all, and her uniform pristine and perfectly ordered. She had fairly large muscles, and I wondered if the school had a women's wrestling team, because she looked like she did some kind of contact sport. That or she was planning to be a competitor in the Highland games when she grew up.

The first girl, Iphera, which was a hell of a name to be saddled with, laughed as she sat down next to me. Liz let out a few chuckles of her own and shook her head. Iphera stuck out her hand and I shook it tentatively.

"I'm Lois, and you can call Miss Sourface beside me Selena. I was joking about Brigid by the way,"she directed the latter over the table to Liz.

"I figured as much," Liz said with a shrug. She wiggled a little to the side to make room for Selena. "Where's everybody else? I know Peter's got his AP stuff, and Tommy's already set up shop, but the twins should have been out by now."

I raised an eyebrow as Selena let out a loud snort. "Knowing those two, they are probably distracted with some inane argument of theirs, as they usually are the moment they leave anyone's sight."

Lois nudged me in the side and pointed over Liz's shoulder. "Speak of the devils."

It wasn't hard to see that the two girls heading our way were twins, just one glance at their faces could tell you that much. Their uniforms and most of their exposed skin was covered with oil stains as they bumped up against each other and stole a tablet out of each other's hands. The only thing that distinguished one from the other was their hair; one had dyed the bangs of her black hair a deep red, while the other dyed all of hers a bright pink and spiked it. As they came closer the sounds of their ongoing argument grew loud enough to hear, if no clearer in meaning.

"An' I'm telling you," the spiky haired twin said as she pointed to something on the tablet. "That much power will just wrench the whole thing apart."

Her sister grabbed the tablet and tapped the screen. "Non, it will be fine if you reinforce it here and here."

"But then it becomes too rigid and even the smallest impact will do serious damage." I felt like I was watching some strange tennis match as they finally reached the table, although they didn't seem to notice in their distraction.

"Twins!" The two stopped arguing and turned to stare at Liz. "You were bickering again."

"Sorry Liz," the two said in stereo.

"Twins, Taylor." Liz grinned and waved her hand towards me before waving it back the other way. "Taylor, the twins. Do I want to know what you two were going on about this time?"

"It is Professor Emmerich's extra-credit assignment," said the twin with the dyed streak as she took the open space next to me, her sister taking seat at Liz's side. I noticed that while her sister had a subtle southern twang when she spoke, the twin next to me had a French accent. "We stole one of father's rejected projects and decided to try and figure out a way to make it work. It should make Papa happy when figure out to make the damn thing move. "

At the look of confusion that was probably all over my face the other twin leaned across the table towards me. "Pops pretty much runs the Senate military development committee and he constantly gets designs sent his way from think tanks and Tinkers. Most of them suck, so he doesn't really mind if a few go missing every once in awhile."

I felt my jaw working but no sound made it out of my throat. "Wha..." I shook my head. "How smart are you two?"

"Smart enough. Right Fi?" The sister with the streak in her hair looked up from the tablet and shrugged.

"It helps that Papa arranged for some of the best tutors when we were younger. Until someone, _Viola_ ," she added with a half-hearted glare at her sister, "decided they wanted to see what it was like in a real highschool."

Viola clutched her chest and faked falling backwards. "Ack! So much for familial loyalty!"

"If that's how you feel then I guess you won't be needing my notes for English later."

Vi shot forward so suddenly I nearly fell from my seat. "I take it back! Would you be so devoid of feeling as to abandon me in my hour of need, Fiora my sister dear?"

"In a word: _oui_."

Lois leaned over as I watched the twins continue to have something vaguely resembling an argument. "Relax, this happens ever few days. They're kinda blowing their skills out of proportion, they aren't nearly as smart as they think they are. Not quite idiot savants, but close enough."

"We heard that!" Both twins glared as Lois laughed her head off.

I blushed before joining her and Liz a moment later. As the laughter died down and conversation resumed I smiled softly. It had been so long since I'd really been part of a group that I'd almost forgotten how much fun it was. As the laughter died down Lois propped her arms up on the table and rested her head on her hands.

"So I get that they're geniuses," I nodded my head towards the twins," and Liz has some deal going on with the Headmistress, but what about you?"

"I'm nothing special, my brother on the other hand..." She trailed off before leaning back and studying me up and down. A moment after it started to become uncomfortable a wide grin spread across her face. "I'll have to introduce you two later. I'm sure the two of you'll get along great. He's in a bunch of advanced placement stuff cuz he's a legitimate braniac."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive."

"I know right?" Lois' grin turned crooked as she gave her head a shake. "Of course he plans to waste it by going out and save the world after he graduates. Which, by the way, seems to be something that only I have an issue with."

"I think it's cute how noble he is," Liz offered. "Like a little knight, ya know?"

"We think he'd be a good customer for our designs," Vi said as her sister nodded in agreement.

"You know what I think?" I turn my head as Selena spoke up for the first time since she'd sat down. She was staring straight at Lois with a half-smile half-smirk on her face. "I think he'd look pretty damn hot in spandex."

"I meant with science and stuff..." Lois' face combusted as the table again erupted into laughter. I shook my head as conversation slowly resumed, mostly about about course work or some TV shows, which I occasionally offered my own opinion on. I noticed Liz taking a break from talking and leaned forwards, tapping her hand to get her attention.

"Hey Liz, uh, this Saturday we're having a housewarming party," I blinked as the other conversations immediately died and faces turned towards me," and, well, I'd like to have people I know there, so..."

Liz grinned and pumped a fist in the air. "Woo! Not even here a day and you're inviting us to a party? Best new friend ever!"

"That's an open invite right?" Lois asked and I shrugged. Dad hadn't really said anything other than to invite my friends, so I hoped he wouldn't mind if I brought over people instead of just Emma. Yeah, not going down that line of thought right now. "I'll have to see if my brother can drive me, but yeah, I'm down for that. Twins?"

The sisters exchanged glances before nodding. "We'd be glad to come. Our parents may want to come too, if you don't mind."

I shrugged again. "It should be fine. I'm sure my dad would love to have some more adults around."

"And I suppose I shall attend in order to keep an eye of Elizabeth," Selena grumbled. Liz turned and gave her an offended glance. "Unless you want my mother to come with us?"

Liz hung her head and sighed. "No, you're cool enough, I guess." After a moment she bounced back with a grin as she swiped Fi's tablet. "I almost forgot today's the day they're releasing the Protectorate swimsuit calendar!"

I grinned with wide eyes as everyone crowded around the tablet. Having friends was definitely something I could get used to.


	11. Arc 3 Start

"Don't summon demons in the house."

For most people, that would have gone without saying, house or otherwise. Not for my family, no. Maybe I'm finally getting used to the whole 'sold my soul to the devil and all I got was this lousy t-shirt' thing, but honestly, when Jeanne said it was one of the rules of Chateau Hebert, I accepted it as a reasonable and thoughtful rule.

You know, I'm not sure what will phase me anymore. Is that weird?

Anyway, initially I had thought she meant Madama Butterfly, since she was, well, rather large, but my mom had been able to summon multiple demons, which meant I should be able to too. A little digging while Jeanne had been out of the house had eventually led me to her collection of tomes and grimoires.

Which was why I was sneaking around the boat graveyard after dark with a pail of chalk.

My boots, with a short heel on Jeanne's insistence, sank into the wet terrain every few steps I took. I probably should have been back home either helping to prep for the housewarming party tomorrow, but I'd begged off early to rest up for this. It helped that Jeanne had to take care of some errand for whatever her new job was. Dad hadn't noticed a thing when I snuck out. I suppose I could thank Emma for making me so skilled in avoiding other people's attention. I glanced around me, more out of habit than any actual worry, then leapt up the twelve feet of a rusting barge.

Magic-fueled super-strength? Totally loving that.

I set the pail down next to the railing and grabbed out a piece of chalk. Thankfully the ship I'd chosen had a level deck for me to mark out the summoning circle with. The book I'd borrowed from Aunt Jeanne's collection had been rather graphic with its descriptions of what happened to summoners who screwed up their circles, and I did not want to be one of them.

Eyeing the deck carefully, I set to work, starting with the outside circle and working in from there. Some of the smaller runes weren't the easiest to remember, but thankfully I'd had the presence of mind to copy them down on some scrap paper. They'd gotten a bit scrunched in my pocket, but they were still legible.

Despite the cool night air I was sweating by the time I finished. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand, no doubt leaving behind a smear from the chalk dust that seemed to cover me. Now, all that was left was to actually do the summons.

I tried to replicate the feeling from when I'd summoned Madama Butterfly, letting the magic flow through me and into the circle. I fought to keep control, using as little magic as possible despite how much it wanted to be used. Whatever came through I wanted to be as weak as possible. A crackling whirlpool of energy slowly began to spiral out from the center until it filled the circle.

I gasped as the circle suddenly began to swell in time with a tremendous pull on my reserves. The portal pulsed in time with my breaths before expanding far beyond the edge of the circle. I scrambled backwards to keep it from touching me as I tried desperately to stop the flow of magic.

The blood in my veins froze as the demon forced its way out of the depths of Hell.

Most of the demon's body remained on the other side of the portal, but even so it looked like it might dwarf a good number of the ships around us. It's head, glistening black like a carrion Crow, rested on two immense wolf-like paws crossed under its chin. From the back of its neck down it was covered with segmented armor plates that reflected the evening sun. The demon opened its mouth to speak and I flinched at the rows of razor sharp teeth and the faint hint of flame that filled its maw. A word, no a name, fitting the description within some book I once read, flashed through my mind.

Amon.

 **Well well.** Unlike Madama Butterfly, his voice was guttural and hurt my ears to listen to. **If it isn't the young Witch-child. You're a cocky brat, summoning me. I'm not sure what's more impressive, your potential or your stupidity.**

"You're not killing me then?" I asked, after which I immediately slapped a hand over my mouth. I scrambled to my feet when he didn't immediately respond.

 **Please, you're hardly worth the energy. Maybe in a few years when you have time to grow up and... fill out a bit.** I blinked before putting my hands my hips and glaring at him. Here I was scared that he'd devour my soul, and he was mocking me? He cocked his head to the side, a disturbingly bird-like motion, and the metal around his crinkled into something reminiscent of a smile. **You got moxy kid, I like that**.

"What?" I stared at him incredulously. I shifted my feet and glanced over to the railing. I hadn't seen him move, but with his bulk and all those metal plates I was fairly certain I could outrun him. I hope.

The demon laughed again as his eyes studied me. **Oh I definitely like you. Normally I'd give you the whole spiel, but your family history is far more valuable than what I usually offer. So I'll tell you what, you survive the next couple of hours and maybe -maybe- I'll consider signing on with you.**

That did not sound good. "Survive what? Did you do something?"

 **An old friend let loose the hunting dogs for you. I'd say they're more than an adequate challenge.** He grinned again as I felt dread coil itself into a cold knot at the bottom of my gut. **All I did was gave them your scent.**

A great howl sounded across the bay as my head whipped towards the city. A shiver ran down my spine as second howl, then a third, joined the first. "What the hell is that?"

 **Faster than I expected.** He turned his head and grinned at me. **I'd start running. Oh, and good luck kid, you're gonna need it.**

Amon cackled as he let the magic keeping him summoned unravel, returning him back to Inferno. I stood there for a few moments as I tried to fully take in just how much I had fucked up. Dad was so gonna kill me - or ground me for life. And I didn't even want to imagine what Jeanne would do to punish me... More howls filled the air as I shoved those thoughts away for later. Punishment wouldn't matter if whatever was hunting me killed me first.

I hurtled over the side of the ship and hit the ground running flat out. My feet didn't have time to sink at all as practically skimmed across the sand, then I was into the city. The ships were replaced by the lights and dilapidated buildings of the docks, all passing in a blur as I dashed through the streets. A few faces, out despite the late hour, caught my flight. Another howl sounded, far too close for comfort. More magic was pushed into my legs and I forced myself to go faster. As I reached an intersection, I grabbed a lamppost and used it to slingshot my body around the corner, only to come to a screeching halt.

Well, guess I figured out why Amon said good luck.

A pair of immense hounds, black as midnight with eyes like burning coals, blockaded the road. Each one was larger than a minivan, their muscles rippling cords of steel cables moving beneath their fur. For a moment we just stood there, hunter and hunted met at last. I could feel it, deep in some primal part of myself, that I couldn't hope to escape them, not now that they'd found me. A bead of sweat dripped into my eye and in the moment I blinked the Hounds surged into motion.

They moved with a speed that seemed completely at odds to their bulk. One charged straight towards me while the other circled around the intersection. I tried splitting my attention to make sure I wasn't caught off guard and I nearly stumbled as I backed into the lamppost. The first Hound roared as it took advantage of my distraction to leap at me.

Teeth the size of my arm passed by my head as I sidestepped out of the Hound's trajectory. The sound of my watch filled my mind as the world slowed down around me. Without a thought I gripped the lamppost and tore it out of the ground. I twirled it over my head before smashing it into the Hound's side.

The beast careened into a parked car, crushing the side of and spraying glass all over the sidewalk, and I winced as an alarm went off. Ooh, I hope they had insurance. The Hound gave a shake of its head as it stepped clear of the wreckage, shards of glass glinting in its fur but otherwise unharmed.

I spun the lightpost around before sticking under my armpit like I'd seen done with a staff in a martial arts movie. I eyed the two Hounds and they gazed back. I could feel my concentration starting to waver and knew I only had a few moments left to exploit the slowed down time.

Ah fuck it.

I stepped towards the second Hound as time began to move at its normal pace again, dropping low to the ground as I swung out with the lamppost. Just as I'd hoped, it jumped over it, which meant it was almost defenseless as I suddenly cut upwards, hooking the lamppost underneath its legs. I could feel the strain as continued to carry it through the arc I'd starting, lifting the Hound overhead before slamming it down onto the pavement next to its friend.

The first Hound charged me again while the second recovered. I jabbed at it with the lamppost, blinking as I heard a loud crunch and it suddenly became much lighter. I glanced at the now much shorter weapon before dropping it. Again the Hound tried leaping at me, but this time I ducked underneath it.

As it passed me, I reached out and grabbed it by the tail. Planting my feet, I spun around like I was doing hammer toss, until I couldn't hold on anymore and the Hound went flying into a nearby convenience store. I was still grinning as the second Hound slammed into me from behind.

I tumbled head over heels for a couple meters before coming to a halt against a parked car. "Okay," I muttered as I got to my feet, "that hurt." It did, not seriously, but it still hurt. It was more infuriating than painful. I narrowed my eyes before turning and grabbing the car I'd collided with.

"Why don't you try this on for size!" I turned and hurled the car at the Hound, my impromptu missile actually appearing to catch the best off guard.

Then it caught the car in its jaws midair and bit it in half. The Hound shook its head and the two halves of the car went flying. I had to duck as one sailed over my head. Man, they were such total bullshit. Once again we were at an impasse as the Hounds and I began another staredown.

"Hey now, watch where you're throwing those things. Somebody might get hurt." I blinked as a somewhat familiar voice broke the tension. I turned to see the bartender from the Gates of Hell, Rodin, standing beside one half of the car. Which looked like it had gained another large dent. The hell was he doing here? He was going to get himself killed by the...

What the bloody fucking hell?

I could feel my eyes getting wider as the Hounds whimpered and backed away from the admittedly intimidating bartender. He continued to glare at them until they had given the two of us plenty of room. "Heh, good dogs." He grinned before turning to look at me. "Sorry I'm late, but I had a little rust to work out. Catch!"

Just like with Jeanne I reacted on instinct, snatching the thrown blurs out of the air and slotting them into place like they were puzzle pieces. One for each of my boots and one for each hand, I blinked and stared at the massive revolvers in surprise. Each gun had a gold relief of a bird in flight; an eagle and falcon for the revolvers attached to my boots, and a raven and owl for the ones in my hands. They weighed a ton and there was something more than just a physical heaviness about them.

"Samain Night," Rodin said proudly as I continued to examine the revolvers. "My finest work yet. Made from the closest thing to a family legacy you had. Now why don't you show these boys who's the real top dog."

I was fairly certain my jaw had dropped open. "Wait, you're not going to stay and help?"

"Fuck no." He laughed as he pulled out a cigar. I blinked as his thumb spontaneously ignited with purple flames. "I just make the weapons. Everything else, well that's all on you."

"Fat lot of good you are." I winced but Rodin just chuckled. Good, didn't want to offend the man capable of scaring off the two demon dogs.

"You really are a chip off the old block. Come find me when you need a new tool." A dark haze began to rise up from the ground around him. "Just remember, it's cash only, and I always get my due."

The haze enshrouded him completely and when it cleared he was gone. Leaving me alone with two homicidal, and likely supernatural, dogs that wanted nothing more than to kill me. Now, how would my mother handle this?

I rolled my shoulders and brought my new guns to bear with a grin. "Let's see if you bad dogs can play dead." I grimaced and made a mental note to work on my banter. Somehow I got the feeling that this wouldn't be the last time I got into a situation like this.

The two Hounds charged as one and I thought about it no more.


	12. 3 point 2

"Dammit!" I cursed as a fang caught on my leg, tearing open a red gash and shredding the fabric. I backhanded the Hound and kicked off its partner as I took to the air. I flipped around once, twice, three times, before landing on top of a parked trailer. Resting on one knee, I kept an eye out as I took a moment to catch my breath.

My whole body was burning and I knew that I couldn't keep fighting for much longer. Already a few streets back I had started to feel the pull on my reserves and I'd been forced to stop slowing time in order to save the magic for pumping up my strength. Thankfully it looked like my pursuers were thinking somewhat along the same lines as the they stood at the other end of street, their sides heaving, all while steam rose from singed patches of missing fur as the flesh underneath knit back together. From how they were baring their teeth, I figured they knew as well as I did that I couldn't keep this up for much longer.

Despite the sheer power of the guns that had been handed to me - Mom had taught me to be wary about gifts from strangers, so I probably should talk to Dad and Jeanne about them later - I was still a novice when it came to fighting, and my instincts could only get me so far. I knew barely enough to keep the two revolvers attached to my boots let alone how to fire them like Jeanne could. I'd landed more than a few particularly brutal hits though, despite my inexperience, but they'd healed up almost as quickly as I'd doled them out.

With a howl the Hounds surged forwards again. I raised my arms, ready to dodge out of the way, only to blink as they came to sudden halt, their heads raised as they sniffed the air. A young woman strode out of an alley between us, and I opened my mouth to shout a warning, certain that it was too late and I was about to witness some poor innocent get caught up in the crossfire and torn apart.

Once again my expectations were tossed aside. Instead she turned to them and uttered something too soft for me to hear. It had an instant effect on the Hounds though, their ears going flat as they shrunk back from the woman. They backed up to the end of the street before letting out baleful howls.

A dark rift opened in the air around them with the sound of tearing cloth. The two Hounds whirled around and dove into the deepening shadows, leaving me alone with the strange woman. The rift sealed as if it never were, beyond the rush of cold air that swept down the street in its wake.

The woman turned back to face me and pulled out a pair of short handled daggers. Something told me that unlike the bartender, these weapons weren't intended for me, at least not to wield. My breath hissed between my teeth and I could feel my blood and frustration boiling over as I finally reached the end of my patience. "Will someone explain to me what the fuck is going on? Like who the hell you are, or what those dogs were, or, I don't know, anything!"

She stared at me as I heaved deep breaths of the night air. Her lips quirked upwards into a smirk. "You really have no idea, do you?" she asked, her voice soft enough that I wasn't sure if the question was actually directed at me. "The last of the Umbra Witches and you know nothing of your history or what that entails."

"Yeah, I don't suppose you'd mind enlightening me?" It was a shame my magical powers didn't come with heat vision, because if they did there'd be a nice little bonfire going right about now.

"Certainly." For a moment she stood there, the next she vanished, only the rush of air on the back of my neck saving me from losing my head right then and there. I rolled off the van and landed on my feet. She stood just behind where I had been, a pair of black daggers that seemed to drink in the light placed at what would have been my back and neck. The light from the street lamps didn't seem to reach her right, leaving her features shrouded in shadows. I could still make out a flicker of light off her eyes as they studied me studying her.

"The first thing you should be know," she said, almost casually, as she straightened, "is that from the moment you were born there were forces and beings in this world that would find no greater pleasure than to see you removed from existence."

I swallowed and licked suddenly dry lips. "And you're one of them?" I'm pretty sure Mom would have been proud of how I asked that without my voice cracking.

"No. I simply wanted to test myself against the legendary might of the Umbra Witches before you were consumed by them. So far I've been rather disappointed." She cocked her head to the side and grinned at me, her teeth a bright line in the shadows that shrouded her face. "Do try and make this at least a little interesting would you?"

She disappeared from sight again and this time I was ready, the ever more familiar adrenaline surge and heightened focus slipping into place, time slowing around me as I spun and drove my elbow into her chest. I felt a spark of hope, only for it to sputter out when my arm passed through her body like it was smoke.

"Neat trick." Her voice spoke up from behind me and I spun away, my guns rising to find her already gone. "I have a few of my own though."

Only a flash of her grin saved me as she stormed out of the shadows to my side. Despite my best efforts all could do was retreat, occasionally offering a counterattack that she either dodged with infuriating ease or let phase through to leave me off balance. For a moment it was almost like Jeanne's lessons, me faced up against someone who's sheer skill outclassed me by several magnitudes. That moment passed as my latest attempt to avoid having my throat slashed earned me a line of fire across my arm.

She pressed the attack, weaving a deadly web of steel that pushed me harder than anything Jeanne had put me through. We moved back and forth across the street, her blades harrying my every step and draining what little magic I had left. I barely managed to get up one of my guns to block a jab that would have taken out my eye, twisting my body to the side to avoid the follow-up disembowelling slice, then ended by kicking off her knee and flipping a few metres away.

She was already in motion as I reached the apex of my leap, and I knew I wouldn't be able to recover in time to block her next strike. I felt a pressure from behind me and I twisted my body into a tight spin, catching a glimpse of something brilliantly green on the rooftop, as what I guessed was a bullet blurred past me. The shadow woman had her blades out and ready to gut me, only for the bullet to catch her in the shoulder and spin her around like a top. I landed in a crouch, raising my revolver like I'd seen in a Western as I straightened and firing from the hip. The bullet caught her in the chest under the ribs, but instead of the torrent of red I was expecting, a spray of thick ichor painted the ground behind her black. She dropped to her knee and coughed out another glob of ichor, the liquid already starting to evaporate into the air.

"You were lucky this night." I was amazed that she could speak, given the gaping hole where her lungs should have been. Then again, she clearly wasn't human, so maybe it wasn't that uncommon.

"Yeah? I'm good to go for another round if you are." Which was a total bluff, but she looked a lot worse than I felt, with was saying something. "If you do you'll be sorry."

She let out a wet sounding laugh. "I already am girl. Our next meeting will end differently. I assure you of that." The shadows all over the street stretched towards her, her body darkening at the edges and blurring slightly, like looking at her without my glasses, as she sunk downwards. A moment later she was gone. My eyes darted from shadow to shadow, as I backed over to the intersection and leaned against a streetlight.

My legs gave out under me and I ended up sliding down the metal into a rather undignified heap. The cold metal felt nice against my back, and when I glanced up I became transfixed by the streetlight, as snow began to fall from the sky above.

I'm not sure how much time passed, it could have been an hour or just five minutes staring up at the streetlight, when I heard the sound of tires screeching down the road. I think I might have heard some other cars earlier, but none had been headed towards me, so I forced myself to look away as it came to a stop not far from me.

Even if I wanted to, I wasn't sure I had the energy for another fight, but there was some small relief when I recognized it.I winced when Dad stepped out of his truck, his knuckles white from gripping his shotgun, and I looked down as he started to walk towards me. Aunt Jeanne stepped out from the passenger side a moment later, wearing body a white leather bodysuit, and a strange cat-like mask that left her mouth and chin bare and did nothing to hide how upset she was. 

"You young lady," he said, standing over me like an immovable sentinel as his eyes swept the streets, "are so grounded."


End file.
